kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 417
River Crossing Battle is the 417th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary The Duke of Juuteki and his army secured the shore before the Hi Shin Unit could and are now about to attack them. He calls for his Archers and his infantry equipped with large shields. The members of the Hi Shin Unit realise that they are in quite the predicament and asks their commander what to do. He tells that the shouldn't be scared and do what they always do, taking them head on. The archers are firing on the boats as En gives the order to raise the shields. Some of the soldiers fall into the water as arrows are raining on them. However the Hi Shin Unit is having a hard time getting ashore as the enemy is pinning them down with their shields and spears. The Hi Shin Unit members realise that in these conditions they can't get ashore. Shin gives the order that only the boats containing the Hi Shin Unit members should advance and the boats containing the militia of Sai should stay back. They are ordered to wait until the Hi Shin Unit opens up a path for them to safely get ashore. Ka Ryo Ten gives the order to use the Wedge Formation. However this confuses the members as they have never done this before in these conditions. With now the boats in triangular formation they are pushing through the enemy defensive lines which surprises Duke of Juuteki. Duke of Juuteki is laughing as he notices that the Hi Shin Unit are using a Wedge Formation, but just in case he orders his men to be careful. The Hi Shin Unit is closing in, but they are losing speed and the shields aren't going to hold against this barrage of arrows. However Den Yuu tells them to shut up and to keep going. Duke of Juuteki who still doesn't know which army he is dealing with realises that these aren't fodder, but actually veterans. However he states that no matter how battle hardened they may be, it doesn't change the fact that the bad footing and height difference offer his army an overwhelming advantage. He states that the enemy underestimated how difficult it is to cross a river. The moment his army managed to capture the shore from the enemy, any chance of being able to set foot onto the shore went up in smoke. When getting close, Ka Ryo Ten gives the order for the archers to shoot which surprises Duke of Juuteki army. Now the conditions are reversed as Duke of Juuteki army are being rained down by arrows. The people of Sai prepared the bows and arrows for the Hi Shin Unit to use. It was only a matter of when to use it. Duke of Juuteki is angered after witnessing his soldiers falling. This surprise attack created a small gap for the Hi Shin Unit and the people of Sai to get ashore. The enemy realises this as well and are trying to close the gap. However Ka Ryo Ten states that it already is too late. Shin takes the lead and opens up the gap by himself. The enemy defences are crumbling before Shin strength. With now a foothold secured, Ka Ryo Ten gives the order to the other vessels that they need to land the soldiers here. Duke of Juuteki realises that there is not much he can do here and gives to order for 3000 soldiers to stay behind and to deal with the enemy. He tells that he will be joining Han O Ki. At the City of You, Kinen Temple reports are coming in. The rebel army of the state of Ai has arrived at Kanyou. The siege is already under way. Characters in Order of Appearance *Duke of Juuteki *Bi Hei *Kou *Shin *En *Den Ei *Den Yuu *Ka Ryo Ten *Kyo Gai *Shou Sa *Han O Ki mentioned *Ei Sei *Ryo Fui Characters Introduced Chapter Notes *Duke of Juuteki and his army arrived and secured the shore before the Hi Shin Unit. *Duke of Juuteki archer squad is firing on the boats. *Duke of Juuteki infantry squad is pinning the soldiers that are trying to get ashore. *Shin orders the people of Sai to stay back and wait until the Hi Shin Unit opens up a path. *Ka Ryo Ten gives the order to use the Wedge Formation. *Duke of Juuteki realises that the enemy army comprises of veterans. *Ka Ryo Ten gives the order to the archers to shoot back. *The archers created a gap for the Hi Shin unit to get ashore. *Shin widens the gap. *The Hi Shin Unit secured a foothold for the boats to get ashore. *Duke of Juuteki gives the order for 3000 soldiers to stay behind as he will join Han O Ki. *the rebel army arrived at Kanyou and are placing it under siege. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters